Second Star
by EviePevensie
Summary: All children grow up, except those who are taken. In the midst of Neverland dark secrets of the old kingdoms will come to light as a certain Miss Darling strives towards finding her brother, her future and above all destroying Pan. But you can never truly trust what the eye shows you nor what your heart conceals...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouat characters

Wendy waited silently with baited breath, in her tree branch perch. She could see the lost boys spreading out, milling around, and minding their own business in the forest surrounding Pan's camp. She could see the little young one, the new boy; the one who still had a mind of his own. He was a little distant from all of them. This was her chance. She'd seen the newcomers on the island, searching for him; and as the island's self-proclaimed benevolent spirit she was determined to aid them.

She dropped down from the tree with a gentle, quiet thud on the hard ground. She lowered herself as she slunk through the tall plants and foliage towards the little boy: quite undetected and rather successfully if she did say so herself. The plants rustled as she grew nearer as the little boy turned around startled, seeking out the cause of the noise. She parted the plants and jumped out. The little boy let out a quiet gasp.

Wendy immediately held her finger to her lips, shushing him.

"You need not worry, Henry. I'm a friend."

"Who are you?" he answered still startled

"My name's Wendy. You-"

"Wendy Darling?!" he exclaimed a little louder. Wendy quickly checked around her.

"Yes ." she answered in a hushed tone, "Henry, I don't have long, but I needed to let you know that your family are here and they are trying very hard to get back to you." She continued earnestly. Henry smiled, and looked up at her.

"I know I spoke to them….through a mirror"

Wendy was a little surprised, and then a thought struck her. There was no noise from the other lost boys. Had they left Henry quite alone? Had Pan trusted him enough? A marvellous idea came to her and her face lit up.

"Henry." She all but whispered "I might be able to get you out of here now."

He stopped smiling, as a seriousness crept into his young features.

"You could get me to my family?" He asked eagerly, his voice full of hope. His spirit was not yet Pan's property.

"Yes, but we must go now."

"Ok." He nodded decisively.

The pair bent low and started to move quietly through the fern plants. They frequently stopped as the lost boys moving around nearly came upon them more than a few times. They seemed to be doing well; they were near the edge of Pan's camp, when a cry was sounded.

"He's gone! Pan! Pan! Henry's escaped!" the effect was immediate. The lost boys suddenly became very active darting through the ferns and clambering up the trees and walkways to get a better view of their escaped prisoner.

"Henry stay still!" she whispered to him "We may have to make a run for it." She tried to keep a brave face for him, when internally she was terrified. It had been some time since she'd come this close to Pan. A distance she'd not like to maintain. She could almost smell him in the air; she could feel him around her with a sense of oppression and panic.

"There!" a different lost boy shouted, both Wendy and Henry's eyes darted to the voice, its owner's hand pointing directly at them "He's down there! With the girl!"

"Run!" she told Henry, panicking she grabbed his hand and kept him close. The boys were hot on their heels. They would catch them in next to no time, Wendy knew it. She pulled Henry along a different path deeper into the woods just beyond the camp. This was a route she knew better than any of them; it was her secret path to their camp. A path well used throughout her years of spying. Finally the pair put some distance between them. But Henry was beginning to slow.

"I'm-I'm sorry… I need to… catch my breath." Henry panted as he tried to keep running. Wendy tried to help him and pull him on, but the plants were beginning to rustle around them

"Henry, if they catch us, and I am truly sorry that I have failed you for I think they might. Lie. They know I'm no weakling. Say it was my fault, I don't want you to come to any harm."

"Well we better keep going then"

As they turned to continue Wendy collided straight into Pan, who was standing there blocking their path; his headed cocked slightly to the side, his eyebrows slightly raised. She jumped back a sense of heighted fear overcoming her which she tried to hold back, but more successfully hide from her face.

"I wouldn't try it Miss Darling, we've got you surrounded now" he smirked his wicked little smile that struck both fear and a something new into Wendy's heart. And as he spoke the lost boys did begin to surround them: entrapping them.

"Did you think you'd get away with this Wendy, my dear?" He spoke slowly in his confident mocking voice, as he strolled around the circle the boys had formed, gradually getting closer to her.

Wendy stood in front of Henry protectively; she pulled back her shoulders and held her head high.

"I was rather counting on it, boy" she answered defiantly, he smirked in response.

"Well I'm afraid you've lost the game. "He took a threatening step closer to her "Better hand him over now.". Wendy backed away slightly with Henry in tow. "You'll have to come with us too I'm afraid, my dear." Pan smiled wickedly.

She couldn't be his prisoner; she wouldn't be trapped by him again. Panic overwhelmed her. She could see a small gap in the lost boy's circle; she pulled Henry with even more force towards it as they ran flat out. This time with even less success, a lost boy waiting in the shadows swung his club at them. Wendy was knocked out cold; as for her, neverland faded into darkness.

Peter ran over to them. He grabbed Henry by his shoulders, and stared down menacingly into his face "Well, well, looks like someone got too much freedom from us. Felix!" He turner to another boy "See to it that Henry is kept safe from any other vigilantes."

"You won't hurt her will you?!" Henry blurted out as Felix started to pull him away towards the camp. Pan turned his dark mischievous, evil eyes to Henry; remaining silent.

Pan bent down to the ground next to Wendy's unconscious form "well, well, little songbird, you didn't get very far this time" he mocked quietly. He reached down and tucked a strand of her matted wavy brown hair behind her ear. "See to it she's put someone safe. " He ordered the boys. "We don't want her wandering off now"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, sorry I couldn't post this sooner I've had a lot of essays this week :(_

_thank you for all your lovely reviews, they mean a lot :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters**

Swaying

Gently rocking

Wendy could feel the slow rocking motion before anything else. She opened her eyes slowly. It was so very dark, the pale white moonlight shone through into wherever she was through slits on the roof. Then it hit her. She was in a cell…a cage of some sorts. She sat up quickly. The pain of her head wound made her keel over. She took rapid short breaths to ease the pain, whilst rubbing the sore spot on her temple.

Eventually the pain began to lessen after what felt an eternity. Her thoughts began to un muddle as she remembered what had happened. Then ever more slowly still, she began to really acknowledge that her cage was swinging. Panic set into her. She was air borne. That cruel boy had strung her up in the highest spot he could find, he knew her weakness and he was making her suffer for crossing him. Wendy willed herself not to look down between the cracks of her bamboo cage. Yet a strange compulsion begged her to. Her already sore head reeled from the great height.

She felt sick, she felt claustrophobic, and she needed to be on solid ground. She thrashed at the sides of the cage, pushed against the roof. None of which aided her predicament, if anything it worsened it as the cage swung even more violently.

She began to manage to calm herself. Wendy closed her eyes tight and grabbed onto her knees burying her head in her arms. _Focus _she told herself _you've been trapped by him before, you got away, you got home. You were here to rescue Bael, but he's gone. You're here now to stop Pan. You helped the little boy, now you're trapped. Oh god! No, no, it's fine. You're in a cage, for now you are safe from him. _

She collected her thoughts and grew calmer still when she could hear movement far below her.

"How's our guest" a familiar and unwelcome voice asked

"We drugged him, he'll be asleep for a while," Felix's lazy voice slurred back in response "Where do you want him?"

Wendy peered down; there was another cage below her.

"Hang him up, over there" Pan looked up towards her. "Next to the other one" as he smirked and spoke with relish, like she was prize, a conquest in his great and twisted game.

The boys did so. The second cage was hoisted up slowly until it was level with Wendy's own cage. Her green eyes shone bright in the darkness, she didn't notice how Pan could see them set against the darkness of the night.

"Leave me with them" he ordered.

As the boys did as they were told, Wendy became as still as she could. Hoping against hope that Pan wouldn't realise what he already knew; that she was awake. She held onto to the roof of the cage as she tried to remain motionless.

Pan flew up to her cage quick as a flash of lighting. He landed on the roof causing the whole little prison to jutter violently. Wendy startled and was about to move away when Pan grabbed her hand, forcing it in place.

"Good evening." He smiled evilly down at her "I've brought you a little present." He gestured to the new cage. "Try not to be too horrified" he pulled at her hand forcing her upwards, their faces only separated by the bamboo bars. He gazed down into her eyes. "We'll have much to discuss tomorrow I don't doubt"

And just like that he vanished.

_In the Neverland that once was_

Wendy smiled happily as she warmed herself by the camp fire. Peter had brought her to his camp with the rest of the lost boys. It was an incredibly intricate design composed of little huts and tree houses with numerous walkways interconnecting them. Yet despite these little houses most of the boys appeared to be setting up camp for the night around this fire.

The shadow had brought her here, but this land was nothing of the likes which Bael feared. The magic of this land was good. There was something altogether youthful and free about it. Peter; the owner of the shadow, had taught her how to fly. And they had flown all across the island. There were mermaids in deep lagoons that were so very beautiful, there were distant Red Indian camps and a great pirate ship out to sea with a rather wicked, dashing Captain; who Wendy was rather scared of with his hook in place for a hand.

"How are you finding it all?" Wendy heard a voice behind her. She turned to face the older boy.

Peter stood before her dressed in greens and browns with a cape round his shoulders. He smiled warmly down at Wendy.

"It's wonderful." She laughed lightly " I wish I could stay forever" Something changed in Peter's face yet it was too quick a motion that she barely noticed it.

"Perhaps you will." He replied as he sat down next to her "What's stopping you from staying?" he removed his cloak and pulled it around Wendy's shoulders.

"My brothers. My family I've got to go back to them they'll miss me."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three. Michael and John. And then there's Bael, but he and I, we're not the same as them."

"No?" Peter lead on.

"Well he, Bael's adopted, as….as am I." she couldn't believe she'd told him her secret, yet she already felt as if she could trust him. "He came from a land that still has magic." Peter hid his face from Wendy. So that was the reason his shadow had picked the Darling house. "He told me not to trust magic. But it truly is wonderful, Peter."

He pulled himself together.

"Indeed it is."

But that night did not maintain the magic. Wendy was woken by the sounds of crying and moaning. The little lost boys and even some of the not so young ones all cried out in their dreams. For their mothers, their families, the world they'd left behind. It was all around her, endless. Wendy felt tears pouring down her cheeks. She held onto her ears trying to block out the cries to no success. She jumped up and began to run.

She bumped into Peter. He caught her by the arms and would not let go.

"Why are they crying?" she asked, distressed.

"Because they're not happy here yet. They'll be used to it soon."

"Why won't you just let them go home?" she struggled against his grip, he looked into her distressed little face. With something very dark now apparent in his eyes.

"Because no one leaves Neverland without my permission." She struggled further but still he would not release her.

"What about me?"

"Oh, you're free to go." He held back his head and whistled one long high note, before facing her again, a wicked smile forming on his lips" I have no use for girls here, but your brothers…now they may be of some use, especially that Bael."

"You can't. I won't let you!"

His face turned very dark now as he leaned towards her "And how do you propose to stop me, Miss Darling?" he let her go with force as the shadow he had summoned swooped down unto them. It grabbed Wendy by the wrist and lifted her into the dark night sky, back towards London.

_The present_

Wendy sat impatiently in her cage, staring out at the one that now faced her. Who was in there? What was in there? This had to be some cruel trick of Pan's. She could hear movement from the second cage. She could hear groans as the new prisoner tried to fight off the hazy weariness from whatever the lost boys had drugged them with. Slowly they too became away that they were suspended in the air.

"Don't panic." Wendy called out, not wanting to see them suffer "It only makes the cage swing more"

She stared out earnestly through the bars trying to catch a glimpse of her fellow prisoner. He came close to the bars of his cage too.

Wendy gasped and moved back as the prisoner tried to see her better. A handsome dark haired man was staring back at her. He held so much resemblance to her brother, she couldn't believe it. Could this be Bael's father?

And then it hit her. Bael had escaped Neverland before she'd even arrived. This wasn't his father, this was he.

"Bael?!" She exclaimed in disbelief

"Moira!" he called back.

She hadn't been called by her mother's chosen name for years. She hadn't wanted it spoken on this strange land; as if it was part of herself that Pan would never see.

"You've gotten…old!" she remarked without thinking, a smile brightened her face; something that hadn't happened for quite some time.

Bael laughed "Yeah, and its Neal now, Moira."

"Neal." She tried out his new name "And its Wendy here."

Neal nodded in understanding. There had always been a great sense of understanding between them.

"But how on earth are you back in Neverland?"

Neal wasn't sure how to approach the subject and just blurted out in the way that only Bael could "I have a son, Pan's holding him here."

Wendy's jaw dropped in astonishment as she quickly pieced together the situation, "You don't mean that Henry-?!"

"Yes. Henry is my son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any ouat characters**

**I actually thought Pan's spies in Storybrooke were Michael and John J,**

***spoilers for 3x08* you have been warned**

**I'm not sure how I feel about Pan being Rumple's father, I guess I'm just too fond of Robbie Kay :)**

**I'm sorry once again for not getting this out sooner, I planned to finish it mid-week but my degree and essays got in the way :( So you get a nice long chapter to make up for it :**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, thank you for all the reviews and for following, it means a lot :)**

Wendy sat there dumbstruck.

"Your son?" was all she could manage.

How long had she been in Neverland? Now that her adopted brother was a grown man with his own child. Whilst she remained the same, a relic, a distant memory from a distant age.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

Wendy smiled again, she couldn't help it; she was a proud auntie. "He looks like you."

Neal smiled back. They tried to savour their glimpse of normality and happiness, tried to make the best of a terrible situation. But the facts still remained. Now both of them were trapped in Neverland. Henry was still Pan's prisoner. And they were suspended in cages at a height Wendy cared not to be reminded of.

"How are you? I mean after you got away from here?" she asked him

"I did well." She could tell when he was lying

"Bael…"

"It wasn't easy, it's not like it used to be the worlds moved on, Moira"

"Wendy." She reminded him. "What do you mean moved on? What about our family?"

Neal remained silent.

"Ba-Neal?" she asked more urgently

"Oh, now they were fine." A nasty voice called from below. Wendy and Neal looked down to see Pan and his boys gathering around the trees "A little heartbroken maybe that the apple of their eye took off in the middle of the night"

"Pan, let us down from here!" Neal shouted down angrily, only giving Pan more satisfaction.

"In good time, Baelfire." He smirked "How do you like my gift to you Wendy, dear?"

She remained quiet, looking down only made her feel sick. She hoped her silence gave the impression of dignified rather than her actual terrified.

"I hate to cut the long lost family reunion short…but I'm afraid your services are needed elsewhere Bael." Pan nodded to one of the boys. They stood forward and raised a pipe, blowing into it. A dart shot up to Neal's cage and caught him in the neck. He sucked in his breath in pain, pulling out the drugged dart, but it was too late. Weariness was already beginning to set in. Neal slumped backwards as his eyelids began to become heavy.

Wendy shrieked out. "What have you done to him?!" she directed at no one in particular.

She was ignored as Neal's cage was lowered by the boys. Wendy called out for him, trying to keep him awake, as his answering "Wendy" became quieter and much more slurred.

"Take him to the echo cave. The game is about to get interesting." She heard Pan say.

Some of the lost boys carried away Neal's cage deep into the forest and out of Wendy's sight.

Pan turned to the other boys, "Right lads, let her down."

The cage started to swing violently as the boys slowly released the ropes suspending it. Pan fixed his eyes on her the entire way down. Wendy did not like to be beaten and refused to look away from him too.

The cage hit the ground with a thud. A few of the boys stepped forward and opened the roof, before stepping back as Pan approached. He lent down to Wendy who remained sitting in it.

"Don't you want your freedom?"

"I can't stand." She replied in a small voice, "You know I can't…you knew… heights." She became quite tearful. She could see something alter in Pan's face. He offered her his hand, she took it cautiously. He reached down into the cage and scooped her out of it. Setting her down on the ground standing in front of him. Holding onto her arms gently. He released her, still weak Wendy stumbled forward; Pan caught her again.

He looked down at her face as she smiled sweetly back at him. He should have caught on earlier; yet Wendy was more of a match for Pan and not prone to fits of weakness. Quick as a flash she had Pan's dagger, was behind him and holding it against his neck.

"Now, you are all going to let me walk away from here and none of us shall come to any harm" she told them powerfully, not a trace of that "weakness" that had been in it moments before.

Pan laughed, suddenly there was no neck for Wendy to hold the knife against. She spun around, she knew his tricks, but had at least hopped that stunt might have worked. He appeared behind her. She spun around once more. He grabbed the wrist holding the knife firmly, forcing her to drop it.

"I must say you never disappoint me." He remarked daringly, arching one eyebrow in his signature way.

"I must say you always disappoint me." She didn't even try to struggle, resigning herself to being his captive, already plotting ways to help Henry, her little nephew.

Pan mocked a hurt face. "Oh, I'm sure there was a time when you found Neverland, even I a little bit enchanting, no?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, we can't just stand around here forever, Moira" her face fell.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, did I not introduce my presence earlier. I heard your little reunion with your "brother", little _Moira_"

"Don't call me that, you don't know anything about me" she spat the words out at him viciously, that was all she had that was only hers. Her name, and now he knew it.

"Oh I know more than you think. I know who your real parents are." She stared into his face "I know where your mother is."

She tried not to let any hope show in her face, she hated to let him know he was winning. But she was finally coming close. She could learn of her real family.

"You're lying. I don't believe you"

Pan pushed her in front of him. "We're going back to the camp" he pushed her lightly again, "stay In front, where I can see you and where you can't go wandering off."

_London, that once was…_

It had been altogether rather strange without the presence of Bael in the Darling household. It was very strange how attached you could become to someone who had only been in your life for a short time. They all missed him. But Wendy was not the sort of girl to give up easily, she had a plan; Bael was going to get home to them. But there was a chance of failure, and she knew that only too well. She had no wish to see Peter again, but she hadn't quite separated her fear from her wounded pride at being cast aside by him. _It didn't matter_, Wendy thought to herself, _she wasn't going back to Neverland ever again_.

Wendy prepared the trap with her brothers; John and little Michel, both so fresh faced and relatively carefree. Their little nursery was covered in candles and little gas lamps. How do you kill a shadow? It needs light does it not? All shadows are slaves to light. An ingenious plan the little Darilngs had thought, concocted by the wise little John.

A soft knock on the door, brought Mrs Darlings' caring face to the scheming children.

"What on earth are you doing, my dears?" she asked kindly

"Saving our brother!" Michael called out gleefully, it was all a big adventure to him, he didn't understand the danger in summoning the shadow, not like Wendy did. Mrs Darling looked as if she wished to say something but stopped herself. Instead she turned to Wendy, with a more serious expression.

"Wendy dear, your father and I would like a word" Wendy followed her mother down to her father's study. It was a cosy little room with a roaring fire, stacked bookshelves surrounding the room, and a big green leather armchair behind the large oak desk, upon which amongst numerous papers and open books were two strange items.

Mr Darling sat with his fingers entwined, taping his thumbs as he waited. Watching the door with his typical serious expression. Wendy waited, feeling rather silly standing in her nightgown in her father's study. Mr Darling lent back in his chair as Mrs Darling stood behind him. He sighed before starting.

"I've never been skilled with words my dear, so I'll say this the only way I can" he took another deep breath "Your mother and I, we don't want you to summon this creature, but we understand, believe me, we do"

Mrs Darling took over "My dear, we knew that one day some creatures would come from magical lands. Your real mother…"

Wendy's face became very eager, she couldn't help it, part of her had always longed for the truth of her real parentage, yet to her Mr and Mrs darling were the only parents she would ever recognise.

"She came from a distant land. Your grandmother brought you here all those years ago."

"And we have been blessed with the most wonderful little girl a father could ever hope for" Mr Darling spoke up again; to Wendy's surprise he appeared quite emotional. "We have some gifts for you."

Mrs Darling picked up a chain from the desk, upon which was set a small golden ring, with a small chip of diamond or crystal in it. In the band of the ring was an embellished engraving of R. "This, we were told, was your mothers. I think she would have loved you to have it"

"And this" Mr Darling picked up the other item, a short but very sharp dagger with an intricately designed handle with a small pearl set on the end. "This is from us; we know you don't plan on going back to that…that place, but if…if something should go wrong, this is to keep you safe."

"I couldn't father, I don't think-"

"You're strong my girl, stronger than you think."

"Thank you, both of you for everything."

Mrs Darling hugged her tight, "You'll always have a home here, whether you find what you are looking for or not."

Mr Darling rose from his chair and paused in front of his daughter, he looked close to tears, then he too hugged his child. "Be safe tonight."

Wendy couldn't hold back the tears, "This isn't goodbye. I'm not going back there, Bael's coming home."

Yet she knew deep down that Pan could not be halted so simply by three children.

And she was right.

Mr and Mrs Darling couldn't be in the nursery, or else the shadow would not come, not in the presence of grownups.

The Darling children weren't sure how to summon the shadow, when a thought struck Wendy. She stood at the open window and whistled one long clear note.

Noting happened at first. But then a dark shape emerged in the horizon. It headed straight for the Darling household. It was gathering speed, Wendy jumped back from the window. The shadow swooped in.

"Now!" John shouted. All three children drew back their makeshift screens of blankets and books to release the light. It was rather splendid. The little room was encased in a warm glow; it was agony for the shadow. It cowered and seemed to cry in pain.

"What…do…you want!?" it managed to groan

"We want our brother ba-" Michael piped up.

A wind began to course through the room; one by one the candles went out as the little lamp lights began to extinguish. The children's delight in their triumph soon faded as a figure stood proudly at their window.

Wendy pulled her brothers behind her protectively.

Pan hoped down from his perch. He walked menacingly up to the three Darlings. As he approached, he lifted his hand as the children heard the door's lock click. Trapped.

Pan stopped in front of the, a wicked glare on his face.

"You thought you could get past me that easily did you." He spoke darkly "Did you think you could be the heroes of our story? Well, let me tell you this is no story, there are no heroes only me. No one crosses me and gets away lightly."

He grabbed Michael by the scruff of his nightclothes.

"No!" Wendy and John called

Wendy ran forward and pulled him out of Pan's grasp. "Run!" She told them. But the door was still locked.

Pan grabbed Wendy's wrist firmly. She starred back bravely into his face. "If I go with you, you must promise to let them stay here with my family."

"You're in no position to make demands"

"I'm asking you." She said earnestly, in a quiet voice.

"Wendy, no!" "You can't!" her brothers cried.

"The deal is struck" Pan said, a smirk on his lips; somehow, Wendy thought, _I was his original target_, _this is all just a game to him_. He pulled her up onto the window seat, "Let this be a lesson to you boys, don't try to be heroes again. I always win."

And that was the last time Wendy saw the Darling house.

_Present Neverland_

Wendy sat in the midst of Pan's camp; so much time had passed, yet ultimately she ended up here, she always seemed to.

"So, Moira" that same voice spoke as its owner crouched in front of her "We need to have a little chat"

"I've always preferred Wendy." She said more to herself, avoiding eye contact with the demon before her.

"Won't you even look at me, my dear?" he teased, almost provocatively

"I am not yours, you monster." She spat back at him, now that comment at least seemed to strike a chord, as Pan's face shifted slightly to look more hurt.

"Must you always expect the worst of me?" he questioned, no trace of sarcasm or triumph, honestly and truly human. Wendy was taken back.

"You have to earn good opinions. Is that your approach with Henry? He can see right through your lies you know"

Pan's face returned to normal, his eyes narrowed at her.

"I need him to believe in me or we're all doomed, so yes, that is my approach."

"I wouldn't count on it." Pan lent forward and started playing with her hair gently.

"Oh I would, because if you tell him about his dear old dad, two little Darling's might cease to exits." He threaten evilly, looking back up at her face

"What on earth do you me-" her face fell "what have you done?! You promised they'd stay at home!" she grew angry, brushing his hand away from her hair.

"They did. For a while, now they work for me. Back in that dismal land you came from."

"But how on-?!" she spluttered, still reeling with confusion.

"Magic. Don't worry, they're fine, they're working very hard to get you back. So you should work just as hard for them. " he got up at began to walk away, Wendy tried to recover form that blow. Her brothers were still alive. One hundred years apart?!

"Oh, and to sweeten the deal" Pan leaned in to her ear and whispered "You do as you're told and I'll show you your mother"

"My Mother?" she managed in her confusion.

"Yes, your real mother. She's here too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the OUAT characters**

**_I think this two week wait for 3x09 may be the death of me :(_**

**_Little link to Sherlock in this one if you can find it :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter, please keep reviewing, all constructive criticism welcome :)_**

_In the Neverland that was…_

Underestimating how strong she was a crime more people than Wendy were guilty of. Not even a week into being brought to Neverland and she had already escaped Pan's camp. She's been trusted too much not to run away; it's funny just how much you can get away with when pretending to be a weakling. She'd found a hidden and disused pathway near the camp and soon found herself deep in the forest far away from Pan.

Wendy had only promised to go to Neverland to keep her brother's safe, she hadn't promised to stay. There wasn't much use in staying, there was no breach of her deal with Pan, and Bael, to her surprise and distress had already escaped. That much did not make sense to her, he had obviously been there for some time; but then again time runs differently in other lands. She set her mind to a new task; escape. Bael had been successful, why couldn't she be too?

She had had to lie low for some weeks, the lost boys and Pan had been relentlessly searching for her, nearly coming upon her various hiding places on numerous occasions. They hadn't given up; something told Wendy that Pan never would, but they had eased off. And in those weeks of hiding Wendy had found a rather interesting substance; pixie dust. She had been rapidly learning the ways of this land and soon found her means of escape. She flew there, so she'd fly away.

But as in all of her escapades up to that point she never succeeded for long.

The day came when she knew that Pan had other plans to attend to. She selected the far side of the island, closest to the pirate ship where the hook-handed captain resided.

"Pixie Dust…and now some self-belief" she told herself, trying to muster strength, she was severely lacking in inner strength in her current predicament "belief in your family" she told herself. Now that, that inspired much more hope. Wendy threw the dust over her head. She took a deep breath and ran head long towards the edge of the cliff she stood upon; not giving herself time to panic she kicked her feet off from the edge.

In that moment she didn't know whether she was flying or falling; the two are so similar, only one of them has a less than pleasing outcome. But she was flying, gaining height. Wendy didn't anticipate the little control she would have when air borne, surprisingly, her fear of heights didn't seem to affect her as much; not when thinking so strongly about the Darlings. She aimed with all her might towards the far point in the sky where two stars shone even throughout the brightest days in that land.

"Second Star." She directed herself, "that's where I need to go"

But no one leaves Neverland without Peter Pan's permission. As Wendy reached the star, she should have passed through the portal that it truly was; but Pan's magic stopped her. Not possessing the same power as mermaids, she collided with what can only be described as a force field. It burned with evil power as it sucked away the magic of the pixie dust and injured her greatly. And just like that, Wendy was no longer flying, but falling.

She hit the water with great force and soon began to sink deep beneath the waves, she hadn't been taught to swim. She was too weak from the blast of power to even attempt to swim. _This will be my end? I've failed them all_. As Wendy's eyes began to close she could make out a shape diving into the water and coming towards her.

Suddenly she felt air again as she was brought back to the surface, coughing and spluttering out water in the most unattractive way possible, not that there were any high born London folk to judge her. Wendy was dazed the sun light was too bright and she struggled to catch her breath.

"No need to worry, you're safe now" a British male voice spoke to her. She looked upon her rescuer. A handsome young man, clothed entirely in black and leather, supporting her with one arm and with a hook on the other. _The pirate captain!_

The captain wrapped his hook around a rope hanging from his ship's deck as his crew began to hoist he and Wendy back to safety. On deck, the captain sat Wendy down on a barrel as he began to order his crew about rapidly.

"Smee, fetch some blankets quickly, she'll catch her death. Smith, some rum for the shock. The rest of you can back away, give her space to breathe!"

The blankets and rum were brought to her, the captain wrapped the blankets over her shoulders and pressed the rum into her hand, she wouldn't hold it.

"It will help, trust me." the captain informed her. She sipped the drink and immediately began coughing, it burned her throat; yet he was right, it did help. The pirate sat with her as she overcame the shock. He waited until she was back to some sense of normality before speaking.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in Neverland, may I ask?"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think I even know your name, or if I can trust you."

He chuckled "I save you from certain death and still you question if I'm trustworthy." He laughed again, he jumped up and bowed low "Killian Jones, also addressed as Captain Hook" she came up from his bow he caught sight of Wendy's leg. Whether shock or the hit from the force field, or even the rum had dulled the pain, Wendy could not say, but a large gash was now apparent on Wendy's leg and she was rapidly losing blood.

"I'm Wendy Darling." She replied, concerned with why this man was staring at her leg in horror.

"Smee!" he shouted, "Bandages and more rum! Immediately"

Smee was surprisingly efficient and soon brought what was requested.

"Why do I need bandages?" Wendy asked when she caught sight of her wound, she felt sick, and almost as if magic, she suddenly felt the pain "Oh my g-" she tried to stand as if she could get away from her wound.

"No, you stay sitting" Hook guided her lightly back to her barrel seat. He held her leg gently as he opened a rum bottle. "Now, I'm sorry Miss Darling, but this will hurt a fair bit." He poured the rum over the large wound. Wendy screamed out, she tried to muffle her voice, but it was loud enough for anyone of that side of the island to hear. Hook began to quickly bind the wound. Somehow the bleeding had already lessened.

"You'll want another sip of that rum my dear." She did as she was told

"Thank you, sir"

"I haven't been addressed that way for some time, which brings me back to my first question, why are you here in Neverland."

"I was trying to rescue my brother, but I failed, I came here to protect my little brothers."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, he's called Bael, have you heard anything of him." Hook turned away from her, hiding his guilt.

"Yes, I've met him actually." He turned back to face the girl whose face was now very eager.

"How was he?"

"Brave." He knelt down to Wendy's level once again "Forgive me, but he never mentioned having a sister, I believed the dark one to only have one child?"

"The dark one?" Wendy was confused "I'm not his real sister, we adopted him." Hook's vengeful ideas soon faded away, replaced with chivalrous ones. He caught sight of Wendy's bare feet.

"Come, I'll get you some boots, you can't go running around these forests in bare feet. We wouldn't want to ruin your dainty little feet, now would we, princess?" Wendy smiled, now this was civilised behaviour that she left behind in England, in her world.

She was safe for a good few days on the pirate ship, despite popular legend and belief; these pirates were altogether rather kind. But her happiness did not last long. Pan soon found her.

On the fourth day of her stay, Hook was giving her simple sword fighting lessons. When lost boys started to climb onto the ships. The pirates quickly assembled on deck, Hook stood forward, protectively in front of Wendy.

Felix stepped forward, "Come on now, Captain, we don't want any trouble."

"Likewise Felix"

"Pan just wants what's his." He looked directly at Wendy

"I'm not his!" she called back to him.

"I don't know about that" the sly voice answered. The pirates and Wendy looked towards its source. Pan was leaning confidently against rigging. He jumped down and walked towards Wendy, everyone remained still, unsure of what to do. He took out a little pouch of water.

"I could feel you trying to leave, Miss Darling. I imagine you'll be needing to this to help with whatever injury you've sustained." He held out the water for her.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you girl." Hook told her, not taking his eyes way from Pan

"What is it?"

"Something that will heal you." Pan told her; earnestly looking at her, something caring was conveyed in his face yet something evil was dancing about in his eyes.

"Aye, that it will." Hook spoke again, but it'll keep you in Neverland forever, you'll never be able to leave"

Wendy was horrified and angered at the same time; she smacked the water from Pan's hand. His gaze turned to a glare.

"You tried to trick me, you horrid little boy." Pan smirked

"Your captain's not so clean either, Wendy." As he spoke, Pan started to approach Hook "or has he not told you that he was the one to hand Bael over to me when he came looking for safe shelter."

"Hook?" she asked, staring to become worried.

"How do you know he didn't arrange this little meeting?"

"I didn't this time, I swear it." Hook turned to Wendy, he felt very responsible and protective over her, almost like the daughter he never had.

"But you did. You did with Bael didn't you?" Hook didn't answer, "Didn't you!?" she became louder

Hook turned away, "I regret that, I always will."

"Aww, spoiled your little game of happy families?" Pan disappeared, reappearing behind Wendy. He grabbed onto her wrists and bound them behind her back. The pirates drew their swords and Hook ran forward. The lost boys jumped onto the deck and drew their weapons too. Pan grabbed onto Wendy's shoulder firmly.

"Oh no, captain. Remember what happened the last time you crossed me? You'll be letting us go on our way now" Pan pulled Wendy towards the side of the boat, as the pirates stood by powerless.

"I trusted you!" Wendy shouted back to Hook, angrily and hurt.

"You've still got a lot to learn, my dear. I'm sorry." He answered; she cast one look at him as she was made to follow the lost boys into a little row boat, back to her prison of Pan's camp.

_Present Neverland_

As much as she was loathed to it, Wendy did not tell Henry that his father, her adoptive brother was still alive, nor that he was in Neverland. She kept to Pan's demand not only for the sake of her brothers, but also to be allowed to stay close to Henry, she'd do whatever she could to keep him safe, even if that meant lying to him, just for a short while. Yet, there was still a selfish desire to know about her mother. That was something that she could not deny. If her mother was on the island, like Pan had said, then she must be with the crowd of Henry's rescue party. Wendy doubted that it was the blonde haired woman who she took to be Henry's mother; time wouldn't allow such a thing. It had to be one of the dark haired women, the pretty short haired one, or the altogether glamorous and powerful one. But she couldn't let herself dwell upon that; _all good things come to those who wait_, she told herself. And lord knows she had waited.

But being Pan's prisoner had its advantages, besides being close to her nephew Henry, she had been overhearing snippets of Pan's plans, not enough for a comprehensible whole, but enough. It was this that lead her to hear the truth of why Pan wanted Henry; or more importantly, his heart; the heart of the truest believer.

Wendy had noticed how Pan kept disappearing into the forests increasingly more, always by himself, never even with his most trusted of lost boys. And always not long after had the shadow be seen flying nearby. Wendy knew that something was going on. She followed Pan one night, she believed that all was connected, his strange disappearances, his increasing agitation to get Henry's belief.

Pan walked for a great distance and at quite some speed, Wendy struggled to keep up, especially to do so whilst being undetected. Eventually the boy stopped. Wendy got closer to him, managing to hide behind a large oak tree. She was close enough to hear, but not close enough to be seen, no the dark night helped to hide her. She could hear the shadow coming. Not long after, it began to speak in its rough voice.

"How much does he believe now?" it questioned Pan

"Not enough." She could hear Pan pacing, a habit of his "How am I supposed to get him to believe in me, there isn't enough time!"

"I can't give you any more time." The creature replied almost mockingly

"Then how do I get through to him!" Pan shouted, so angrily it even made Wendy frightened, she peeked out from behind the tree to glimpse the odd pair.

"Use the girl. The boy believes in her." Wendy held her breath

"How? I won't harm her, I don't want to, not really." Pan's answer took her by surprise, after all these years of torment and pain for her and her family; he never truly intended to hurt her? Wendy felt confused.

"That's for you to decide, you must act soon, if you want to live here forever."

"And if I don't take the boy's life?" Wendy held her breath once again

"Then you'll cease to be. Unless you leave, unless you all leave."

Wendy watched the two; the shadow hovered above Pan's head. Pan had an almost wild look in his eyes.

"Then that's that." Pan nodded his head decisively, "Henry must die and I must live."

Fear began to set into Wendy. She suspected whatever Pan's plan was to be horrid, but she never suspected him evil enough to kill a little boy, Bael's boy. She didn't know what to do; she just felt an urge to be back near Henry, as if somehow her physical presence would be enough to keep him safe. She needed to get him out of the camp, even if she had to sacrifice herself to stay, Henry needed to be free.

The shadow suddenly shifted his head towards Wendy. She threw herself back behind the tree, but it was too late. They had seen her.

"Whose there?!" Pan shouted out, she could hear him unsheathing his dagger.

She tried to keep as quiet as possible. But Pan knew her general direction. She could hear him getting closer to her tree. She couldn't think what else to do. She mustered up her strength, jumped up and ran. She took off deep into the forests. Pan kept up fast behind her. She could hear him shouting out to her, but his words were lost on her.

She had always been a fast runner, she managed to put some distance between them. She suddenly felt a slight pain along her right arm as she brushed past a thorny bush. She couldn't stop to check, there wasn't time; but it was already clear to her that those thorns weren't dream shade, they were of a different poison. Unknown to Wendy, they were a hallucinogenic, and already begin to set in.

The dark forest was become eerier by the second and Pan's cries were become warped and distant sounding. She kept running as if for her life. Her sense of direction was failing her. She found herself on a high rock face edge not quite sure of how she got there. But the height wasn't frightening because it didn't seem quite so bad; Wendy felt as if she could fly down, she didn't need magic dust just faith that she could, she felt that was a good idea.

"Wendy." Pan called out to her, she spun around, there were three of him, all of them concerned about where she was standing "Wendy don't move." She could feel herself disobeying as she slipped off the rock face.

But Pan was there in an instant, he pulled her back from the edge and held onto her tightly. He took Wendy's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Her's were unfocused and darting all over the place. She was losing strength as her legs began to give way under her. Pan lifted her into his arms. She didn't remember speaking the words but he remembered hearing them.

"Don't hurt him."

The poison from the thorns left Wendy is strange dream like state; she couldn't separate her dreams from reality. She came to and went back to her odd dreams for hours on end.

At one moment she could hear Pan speaking over her, telling Henry that the island's magic was dying. That it was causing Wendy to die. How they'd all die without Henry's belief and help.

In the next she was back in London, reading stories to little Michael and John.

In the next, her eyes were closed but she could hear Pan talking to her, in a soft voice, free from malice and mocking.

"I wasn't always like this. You'd have liked who I was once upon a time. Don't hate me for doing this to Henry. You just don't get it. I don't want to die. I'm afraid."

She felt him kiss her lightly on her forehead.

Wendy opened her eyes groggily, the poison that had affected her was out of her system yet she still felt weakened and tired. She sat up slowly. She was in one of the tree top huts; it was rather bare with a few fabrics hanging down from the celling with a beautiful little bed covered in blankets in which she lay. Pan was leaning against the doorway of the little hut, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Let me go home." He was surprised to see her awake and no longer delirious "If I'm dying, just let me see my brothers one last time."

Pan came and sat at the end of the bed.

"You're not dying, just telling Henry what he needed to hear."

Wendy tried to remember what she thought was real back in her dreamlike state. She remembered Pan's plans with the shadow.

"You can't kill him. I won't let you."

"You won't let m-!?" Pan answered

"Please" she pleaded "He's just a little boy. You don't need to live forever, not here, you can go away, we all can. We can all have freedom."

"My time is fading away. I don't want to go back, and some simpering little woman isn't going to stop me." Pan grew angry. Wendy, despite knowing why was hurt by his words.

"You don't deserve to live forever." She spoke to him viciously.

Something twisted in Pan's face. He got up from the bed and glared down at Wendy.

"If that's your attitude you can't be trusted around Henry. One day you'll thank me for this. For now," he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the bed "back to your cage."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUT characters or lines from the show**

_**Once again sorry for the lateness of this chapter**_

_**I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think and thank for those of you continuing to follow it :)**_

Wendy sat impatiently in her cage, out there somewhere in Neverland was her nephew, getting closer to his death. Whereas she was powerless, trapped in a little cage. At least this time, Pan had been merciful, she was on the ground; why he was suddenly being kind, Wendy could not say. Or perhaps wouldn't say, the time she had been stuck in the cage one again had given way to pondering over Pan's recent behaviour. Why had he stopped her from falling? Why had he not made her drink the enchanted waters? Why, or had he even, kissed her?

She hated to feel powerless. Wendy focused on her breathing and tried to concentrate, she had her own talents, her own powers. She clasped her hand together and pushed them forwards. A little ball of light emerged from them; it moved slowly towards the cage's lock. But that was all it did, it made a slight spark when it came into contact with it, but not even powerful enough to make a scratch on it.

Wendy heard voices and the sounds of twigs underfoot. She peered around nervously, her witchcraft powers, as she liked to refer to them were something of an absolute secret to her; back in England, there hadn't been any with trials for centuries, yet she didn't want to be the first person to bring that back. She quickly dropped her hands.

A pretty blonde woman emerged from the foliage. The two locked eyes and astonished glances, all of a sudden Wendy suddenly felt very self-conscious of her uncared for appearance especially next to such a woman. The lady bent down to her cage level, she immediately began to examine how to get her out. Not far behind Bael and another man entered the little clearing.

"Wendy." He called her

"Bael" she couldn't help but smile

The blonde woman stepped aside as Bael too began to examine the lock, sending questioning glances to the two of them, "You two know each other?" she queried in an accent similar to Bael's.

"Yeah, yeah we do." Neal/Bael answered, he picked up a jaggered rock from the ground and pounded it repeatedly against the cage lock. He threw back the door as Wendy threw her arms around his neck. As adopted brother and sister were truly reunited once more.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," Wendy told him relieved "I thought he was going to kill you"

"No, no I got free. We never got to speak properly last time, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Michael, John and I, we tried to save you, but it didn't go to plan"

A touched look dawned in his face, "You did that for me?"

"We couldn't bare for you to be away from us, to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were dead."

The other, older man spoke up in a slightly hurt voice form the edge of the clearing, "You told her I was dead?", Wendy looked at him properly then. This was Bael's father? He looked pretty alive for a dead man.

"It was easier than the truth." Bael/Neal answered, he took Wendy gently by the shoulders, "You're coming with us, you're safe now."

The group exited the clearing; Wendy didn't even glance back at the cage. The blonde woman, who introduced herself as Emma, led her towards a larger party. The new group, Henry's rescuers that Wendy ad seen before; and amongst them was Hook.

"Wendy." He nodded towards her, a look of guilt splashed across his face.

Emma looked at him incredulously, "what and you know her too?"

"Saved her life, and betrayed her to Pan. Not my finest moment, I do apologise, my dear" he bowed slightly towards Wendy. Looking to her for forgiveness.

"What's done is done, the past is the past. With got to move quickly there's something I have to tell you." She spoke more to Neal/Bael, "Henry's in danger, Pan wants his heart."

The group erupted into babble, trying to make sense of the news Wendy had just broken.

"What does he want with his heart?" The glamorous dark haired woman asked

"The heart of the truest believer if he gets that, Pan will be immortal and henry will die."

The effect was immediate, all but one believed Wendy.

Bael's father spoke up "How do we know she isn't lying" he spoke venomously as he looked at the young girl.

"Gold." Emma began

"He's got my brothers, so if I kill him, he can't hurt them. Is that enough proof for you, sir? How do I know you can be trusted? " She could feel her strength coming back to her "You abandoned Bael and never came back. I'm sure we'd all love to squabble and bicker but there isn't any time."

"You're right" Emma spoke again "We need to find his camp."

"They won't be there." Wendy spoke again, almost as if a trance, memories came back to her form her strange dream like state, information spoken over her when Pan was with Henry, when they thought she was too ill to hear. "They'll be at Skull rock."

The rescue party set out on their task. Of course, to Wendy they seemed disorganised; she'd been used to surviving on her own for such a long time, it made her feel uncomfortable to be cared for my Neal/Bael and to be given orders.

Pan's camp was found, and Neal one again fell out with his father, but the rescue party for skull rock was son decided. Bael, Emma, the glamorous woman called Regina and Gold.

"I'm coming too." Wendy informed Neal definitely

"It's too dangerous."

"He's my nephew, and I can handle myself", Wendy running out of time and options did the only thing she could think of to convince Neal, she sent a ball of light form her hands. This ball was bigger, was brighter and left and large scorch mark on a distant tree.

The group turned to face her with astonished expressions.

"You have magic?" Regina questioned her, an impressed tone in her voice

Wendy couldn't help but smile, "Yes, the same as my birth mother."

The group found a small row boat and speedily made their way to skull Rock. Wendy feared it was too late already; they had already been hindered by so much. The Two empty sockets of the skull rock glared down eerily upon the row boat and Wendy felt herself shiver as a sense of fear crept into her heart and mind.

Gold jumped out of the boat and tied it to the little harbour like formation. Emma ran to the stairs but was immediately and violently thrown back. Neal ran to help her. Wendy remained where she was, awkwardly on the side, she didn't feel like she belonged to their group.

"It's magic" Gold informed them, "you can only enter if you don't have a shadow." He jumped over the little line drawn at the foot of the stairs, "he means to draw me in."

Bael's father headed into the cave alone, clutching a strange, small little box in his hands.

Emma paced about, "there's got to be something we can do?"

Regina was examining the sky, Wendy followed her gaze as the same thought struck her. She turned to the Regina "We could do it, with magic"

"Great minds think alike. Emma, help me, let's see if those lessons I gave you have paid off."

The three women stood side by side as they raised their arms up to the moon. It took great effort and concentration but slowly and surely at first, the moon descended towards Neverland, and the rescues shadows' receded.

They bounded up the stone stairway into the large crown of skull rock. It was a strange cave, there was something almost beautiful about it, it glowed w golden with a large hourglass as the centre piece.

They were too late. Pan stood beside Henry triumphantly ready to receive the little boy's heart.

Emma, Neal and Regina made their pleas, to no avail. Henry pulled out his heart and was about to hand it to Pan when Wendy dashed forward. She could be so stupid sometimes, how could she not have tried this before.

"I'm not dying Henry, neither is the island" she told him, earnestly looking into his face.

"She's lying Henry." Pan sounded worried

"I'm literally the living proof."

Henry looked between her and Pan, "Maybe you're not dying. So you can be with Pan, it what all the stories lead to."

Wendy tried to speak up again, but Henry stopped her, "I'm sorry but I have to save magic." And with that Pan had his heart as Henry crumpled and fell to the floor. The demon rose triumphantly into the air as the rescue party surged forward to the lifeless form of Henry.

They all tried to do what they could; they fussed over him tried to call him back. Wendy just stood, in a state of shock. She had failed. And now her little nephew was dead; or soon would be at least.

Pan lowered from his flight, a look of pure smugness on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Emma asked

"Oh I didn't do anything, it was Henry, he offered me his heart of his own free will."

Emma surged forward towards him. "I'll take it back from you" But he disappeared.

"I don't think you've got it in you." Emma and Wendy spun around to face Pan, who was strutting about the place. "Rumplestilskin didn't"

The others questioned him. Pan smirked and put on his annoying high and mighty tone of voice. "Why he's right in this box" Wendy looked at the box Pan was holding, it was the exact same one Gold had been clutching just minutes ago. "Safe and sound and out of the way where he can't hurt me, and neither can you"

Emma threw her sword towards Pan, she had a good aim, it should have killed him. Yet unseen to the rescue party Wendy couldn't help herself but move her hand, she sent a motion, shifting the sword's target, instead cutting into Pan's arm. She didn't know what drove her to do it, just something deep within her core that told her she didn't want Pan dead. The others didn't notice, yet pan did.

"How did that feel?" Emma asked angrily

"Like a tickle" Pan looked deeply into Wendy's face, deep into his eyes; she realised that he knew she had saved him. Despite what he had just done she had saved him. Something which stirred disgust in Wendy and hope in Pan.

"And this" Wendy asked as she punched Pan powerfully in the jaw, he staggered form the force. Admittedly that lowered his hopes; he was not forgiven.

Pan looked back at Wendy eyes locked on one another as he once again took off into the night sky. He paused mid-flight before leaving the cave.

"Oh and Wendy, Moira, whatever you call yourself, that" at with that he pointed to Regina, "that is your mother".

_**A/N going to increase the Pan/Wendy interaction in the next few chapters so stay tuned :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters, plots or lines from the show**

_**I'm going to try and deal with the Pan twist as Gold's father the best way I can, so my own explanation is in this one, as much as I'm loathed to accept it :(**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and please keep those reviews coming, they make me happy :)**_

Regina looked shell shocked, she couldn't take it in, neither could Wendy.

"Moira?" Regina asked meekly through tear ridden eyes, Wendy looked at her mother, really seeing her for the first time. Really acknowledging that this glamorous, strong woman was hers, her own mother. A multitude of feelings arose in Wendy, relief, happiness, joy, anger, uncertainty. Yet she repressed them, _now is not the time nor place_, she thought to herself.

"We haven't got time for this, we can play happy family's when we have Henry safe again." Wendy decided for the group, feeling the need to make up for any past uselessness of their mission.

There wasn't much time yet Regina ensured a way of prolonging Henry's state, they still had hope, Henry was in limbo, but at least they had hope.

The group made their way out of the rock and headed inland; they needed to find Pan. They had already previously taken his camp and the boys; they'd know where Pan was. The scarred little lost boys agreed to help Emma for their safe return home. Wendy couldn't help but smile at their hopeful faces; if they succeeded they would all go home, back to Michael and John.

The boys betrayed Pan, informing the group that he was by his thinking tree. Wendy liked the sound of it, rather poetic and meaningful for such an evil boy. Regina-_her m- mother_-Snow (the other dark haired woman) and Emma set off for the tree with Wendy not far behind them.

It was not too great a distance from the camp. As they made their way through the dense forest mother and daughter of both families fell into step together. There was an awkward silence between Regina and Wendy. Both had dreamed of this moment for so many years; they had dreamed of overdramatic running and hugging moments whilst they sobbed to one another and went off in to the sunset to be a family. But the reality was so much more difficult.

"So…" Regina began

"So." Wendy replied just as awkwardly.

"You're my daughter." Just a statement, but Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"It's not a trick of his, is it?" Wendy spoke rapidly, she couldn't bear to have been tricked, "I have a token of my mother's, and you can tell me whether it is truly yours or not." Wendy removed the chain form around her neck which held a golden ring, with a small diamond hip and engraved R.

Regina examined it tenderly, as she spoke she handed it back to Wendy, "Yes," she began in a softer voice than Wendy had ever heard her speak "that is mine. Your father, he gave that to me, a gift before our elopement."

"What's he like?" Wendy asked eagerly

Pain passed across Regina's face "He's not with us. He died."

Wendy looked aghast, she was too late for her father. "When? How?"

"A long… a long time ago. He was killed"

"Wh-? Who killed him?" Wendy could feel tears coming into her eyes but she held them back, she couldn't get too emotional there was a mission at hand.

"My mother. Your, your grandmother. It's a long story, perhaps we shouldn't get into this now, Moira."

"Wendy." She corrected her mother

"Sorry?"

"I prefer Wendy." She replied in a quieter voice

"Oh." Regina seemed a little hurt.

"I'm sorry." Wendy felt bad, but the truth was she didn't think she could ever really accept a name given to her by the mother who abandoned her.

"No, no. You're your own person; we can talk more of that when I get you home."

"Home?"

"Assuming you'd like to stay with me?" Regina questioned hopefully

"I'd- I'd love to." Wendy couldn't help but smile, of course there was much to talk about, but for now Wendy was content in finding new home and the chance at least to resolve the time lost between them.

The group continued a little further to a section of the forest where the trees were slightly more spaced out. The box that contained Rumplstilskin lay on a rock. They approached it cautiously, Snow went up to it. Before she could grab it vines from the tree behind them set themselves upon the group. Emma, Snow and Regina were seized by the vines and bound to the tree. They struggled but could not free themselves. Wendy ran forward and tried to loosen the vines. Another came down and violently pushed her away.

"You still at it?" a mocking voice called out to them, Pan emerged from behind distant trees. "Don't you know Pete Pan never fails" he picked up one of the swords that the group had dropped. "I didn't expect you to find me here, but then again you are mothers you're quite tenacious about your offspring, believe me I understand that. But if you're looking to see Henry again there's only one place you'll be reunited. Death" Wendy jumped up and drew out the dagger that Mr Darling gave her. Pan turned to face her and smirked in his signature way at her bravery; daring her to attack with his eyes. "This tree captures all those who regret, that's what's hastening your demise. And what about you, Miss Darling?" He started to approach her; she kept her ground, holding out her dagger definitely "No regrets about not seeing your little brothers grow up? No regrets for being a prisoner when dear Baelfire was already free?"

Wendy tried to keep her mind clear of those regrets but there was no use; she had already thought about them. Vines came down from the tree; they wrapped themselves around her ankles and her wrists, holding her in place before Pan.

He smirked as he continued to approach her. Getting closer with every step.

"Your regret is what binds you. See this tree is the site of a very important event for me, I abandoned my boy here"

"You have a son?" Regina asked incredulously

"I'm older than I look. But have no fear, I don't regret losing him, see I have him all boxed up"

The group were astounded, Wendy couldn't hide the horror on her face _How could this young boy be old enough to be Gold's father? Bael's father? Wait, Henry's Great father? Oh my word…_

"But you see I became a boy again, so no I'm not exactly older than him, only in years. But then aren't we all. The great divide between mother and daughter yet not a day between them." He gestured with his sword between Emma and Snow. " Or the evil queen and her one hundred year old daughter" he did the same towards Regina and Wendy.

Wendy could see the logic in it, yet she couldn't hake off the feeling of disgust at how old Pan was but also how old she was. They were all so very old. All interconnected too. Just a bit much for her to take in after discovering her real mother, finding Bael, discovering a nephew, discovering her brothers were alive. Yes, Neverland had been a bit more dramatic of late.

"You're a fraud; your magic can't even hurt us." Wendy heard her mother say

"Maybe not, but when it is restored, then we get to have some real fun. And then I'll never have to worry about my child again, something we'll all have in common." The three women struggled against the vines.

"You won't hurt her I just got her back!" Wendy could hear Regina exclaim powerfully, she couldn't help but feel proud of her; finally her mother was protecting her.

Pan smirked and began to walk back towards Wendy. "No, no I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He directed to Regina. Now standing in front of Wendy. Pan tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear as he got closer to her face. "She's very important in the grand scheme of things" Their lips were almost touching.

Ideally Wendy would have preferred her first kiss to be very romantic, maybe when she was proposed to be an esteemed suitor back in Victorian London. Ideally she wouldn't have her mother, her step-sister and step-niece/sister-in-law type watching her.

Ideally, but this was the reality. And in that moment she found that she didn't mind if Pan kissed her. In fact, she found that she wanted him too.

"Leave my daughter alone." Regina commanded. Pan backed up from Wendy slowly never loosing contact with her eyes before turning back to face the others. He chuckled as he watched them struggle. He mocked them on their regrets. When Regina realised, that her regrets had only surmounted to her present, back to getting her children to safety.

She broke free, pushing the vines away as they also released Snow, Emma and Wendy. Regina approached Pan who was staring at her in surprise. She ripped out his heart. Pan collapsed on the floor.

"Now. Let's go save Henry." Regina stated a triumphant smile on her face.

The group collected their weapons swiftly and made to exit the clearing. Before Wendy could leave, Pan grabbed onto her ankle, still too weak to stand.

"I know you saved me in the cave, and I know why" he managed to say although it was still a task to.

"I don't know what you mean." Wendy denied looing down into his face

"I have seen into your heart, I know" the two starred at one another for a brief moment. Wendy kicked him away and followed the group, a confused look on her face.

There was a great rush as soon as they returned to the camp. The large rescue party and Pan's disloyal boys all made their way to the ship. The first order of business was to restore Henry's heart. Wendy watched over her mother with baited breath as her nephew came back to life. None of their group could suppress their joy, and none of them wanted too. Henry was taken away to rest whilst with the help of a trapped shadow and Regina's magic, Hook's ship that Wendy had found refuge on so many years ago, was made to fly. Back to their home, to Wendy's new home, to Storybrooke.

Unlike her past experiences with heights and flying, Wendy found this trip much more enjoyable. That journey took most of a day, and apart from a scare from Pan, who was now safely locked away all had gone smoothly. Wendy found a moment to talk with her little nephew henry.

Henry sat down next to Wendy at the front of the ship, gazing out.

"Why did you save Pan?" he asked her. Wendy turned around astonished and frightened that Henry knew. "My dad told me." She hadn't thought that Neal had seen.

She tried to speak through her surprise. "I really don't know, Henry. Pan seems to think he knows. It hardly matters, I'm never going to see him again." There was something sad in her voice with that last statement. "I'm sorry that I did Henry, I'm sorry I failed you before."

Henry smiled ta her "It doesn't matter; you were just doing what you saw as right."

Hook called out from his spot at the ship's wheel "Land ahoy!"

She stared out again, and there it was land. Storybooke. Regina joined her children at the front of the ship; she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder as Wendy held the other.

"Home" Regina stated

Henry spoke, an evil glint in his eye, "Safe and sound".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OUAT characters, plots or lines form the show**

**Firstly I'm sorry for the long wait I had so many essays :(**

**Oh my Word! That last episode! How can they expect me to wait until March for the new episodes!? That's just cruel!**

**Right a few notes then on where this story will be going in relation to that, as you can probably tell I like to follow the episodes, but as they've left me to my own devices this story will carry on even as we wait for the next half of the season.**

**I will be following 3x10 and 3x11 rather strictly, but fear not, "to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." (J.K Rowling), **

**and the ones that we love never truly leave us, and to me *spoilers* *spoilers* Pan and Rumple aren't quite ready to rest in peace…**

** (sorry for the length of this note), please keep reviewing cause they make me smile- special thanks to lillypad432 for all your lovely reviews**

**And as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

The group began to pour out from Hook's ship and were greeted by the residents of Storybrooke. They were cheered, welcomed and hugged. All of which made Wendy envious, she had her mother, and yes she was very grateful, but part of her still longed to see her little brothers.

As she descended from the ship she noticed two young men watching her closely, they nudged one another and started to run towards her. It took her a very short amount of time to realise why their faces seemed so familiar to her. It was Michael and John.

She ran towards them and lunged at them. They caught her and held onto one another for a long time. Just sobbing and laughing and taking in one another's appearances.

"I thought- thought- I'd never see-you again" Wendy chocked through sobs.

"We thought we'd lost you forever." Michael answered, her little baby brother. It was strange; he was so grown up, older than her.

Neal made his way over to the Darlings, Wendy pulled him forward, "Do you remember Baelfire?" she asked her brothers. The Darling family was truly reunited, as the four Darling children all hugged.

"What's next for you all now?" Neal asked them

"I think it's time that Darlings finally went home." John told him. Wendy turned to face her brothers, a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to come home?" Michael asked caringly.

"I do, but you two are the only home I need, wherever we go I'll have a home in you. But I've found my mother and…and I can't leave her."

Michael and John cast surprised looks to one another, they wanted to get away from anything linked to those horrid fairy tales, but now it seemed their big sister was part of one.

"You've got to meet her." Wendy grabbed her brothers' hands and dragged them back towards the ship, to Regina, who was standing quite alone.

"Reg- Mother." Wendy tried to address her mother, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to call her "This is Michal and John, my brothers."

Regina was very formal with Wendy's brothers, trying to mask her panic that they were her daughter's real family and they could take her little Moira away. Leaving Regina, once again, all alone.

"I suppose you'll be leaving Storybook" Regina questioned the Darling boys

"We were," Michael began

"but we can't leave family behind" John finished. Regina couldn't help but smile.

The days that followed were rather strange for all the residents of Storybrooke, the lost boys were given new homes and caring families. There had been something rather odd about henry too. But most importantly to her, Wendy had been learning how to be in a family once again.

She was living with Regina, her mother, Michael and John, now fully grown didn't need Wendy running about after them and keeping them from trouble. They were still staying in Granny's lodge, near enough to be a family, but not too close to get under one another's feet. So Wendy had been living with Regina and to her surprise Henry. Wendy never imagined having to share her mother with someone else. Henry didn't make it difficult and although Emma had asked her to keep an eye on him, Wendy hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Then again Wendy wasn't exactly the best judge on henry, she barely knew him.

Apart from learning to allow her mother to care for her and not being an independent vigilante of the forest, Wendy's next biggest change was clothing. Gone were the beautiful ball gowns and floor length dresses of Victorian London, and in their place were shorter skirts and dresses and even trousers. Which Wendy had to confess was a little bit strange to her. Most of the time she tended to wear lace style tops and jumpers, her little link back to her London home. She also tended to wear blouses and dresses with a pretty little collar, which she learned were ironically called a Peter Pan collar._ But maybe that was why she liked wearing them…_

All this normality, as close to normality as possible, should have made Wendy happy. It should have been enough for her. It should have. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, she felt blessed and very fortunate; yet when you live your life surrounded by adventures no matter how horrible or challenging, you'll bound to miss them when they're over and done.

But the adventures weren't quite willing to die out yet either.

Wendy was sitting in the bay window seat of what was now her room in Regina's house. She was staring out, contemplating on everything and nothing. Her muddle of thoughts was interrupted by the sounds of rushing about below. Out in the main hallway her mother was fussing over Henry.

"Wendy, I need you." Her mother called out to her when she saw her. Wendy made her way down the stairs "I need you to watch over Henry, I've got to cast some protection spells on the house."

"What's happened?" Wendy asked

"Pan's somehow wreaking havoc" Wendy's face froze, she thought she was free from him.

"I can help, my mag-"

"Moira- Wendy, I need you to keep him safe for now, we've got to work together." Wendy tried to smile at her mother, fear still in her heart. Reina set out a fierce look of determination in her eyes.

"He's not going to hurt you." Wendy turned to face Henry, who continued speaking, "He's not like that, he'd never hurt you."

"More of those stories Henry? I don't know how this J.M Barrie knows so much of my life but I can assure you he got one hundred years of imprisonment very wrong indeed." Wendy led the way to the little living room, sitting on one of the sofas as Henry followed.

"He was really worried when you were sick. You know when he said you were dying"

"Henry, please don't be offended but I don't want to talk about this."

"He never hurt you though." Henry seemed to be getting angry, Emma was right he seemed different than the times Wendy had seen him in Neverland.

"No, not physically, but he did keep in a cage, he didn't let my brothers live their lives as they should of, and he never let me leave" Wendy answered equally angry

"Maybe he couldn't bear to let you go." Henry replied in a quieter voice.

Wendy sighed and calmed herself; they'd be no use in fighting with Henry, not if they wanted a happy family life.

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

Regina's mobile started ringing, Wendy went over to it, yet her mother re-entered, getting their before her. It was Gold; Wendy had seen the caller ID. After a few moments Regina turned back to face her children.

"They're going to kill Pan. He doesn't think we're safe here, even with the spells. Henry you're coming with me. Wendy I'm taking you to your brothers the-"

"I'm going to see Pan." Wendy interrupted.

"It's too dangerous I'm not letting you."

"You and I are very much like I think. I need to see justice down for what I was put through. And when a mother goes against their daughter in this family someone usually ends up dead. Like father." That hit a chord with Regina. She took Wendy gently by the shoulders, looking down at her, her face an expression of care and worry.

"Be wary; remember we have magic to fall back on if something goes amiss." Wendy nodded back.

Wendy managed to get a ride with Emma and the Charmings, they headed out to the town boarder, Wendy informed Emma of the slight change in Henry's behaviour, which neither of them could understand.

The moment came; they got out and met up with Gold and Belle. Emma put herself forward as executioner and prepared herself. Wendy waited, she would see him again. She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment; she wanted justice, but a little voice was shouting inside her, _don't let him die_.

Gold ran his hand above the box, a red mist emerged from it, when it cleared Pan was standing there. But something was wrong, he looked around all confused, his expression, his manner, his eyes, they was something very different about them and only Wendy could tell. She knew him better than any of them. Better than Gold even.

"Mum!" Pan called out to Emma

"What?!" everyone was equally confused, save gold, he wasn't fazed.

"What you waiting for? Shoot him" he ordered

"Don't please, I'm Henry. Pan he switched our bodies."

The others were disbelieving and questioned him. Wendy ws considering the possibility, these sort of tricks weren't Pan's style. Body swapping maybe, but in the face of his enemies Pan would be much more sneaky.

"Maybe he's telling the truth, maybe that's the reason I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with Henry."

Gold was still disbelieving. Wendy stepped over the line and made her way to Pan.

"Wendy be careful, Regina will kill us if any harm comes to you." Snow told her.

Wendy took Pan's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. No shadow of a doubt, it wasn't him.

"Take it from someone whose known Pan for over a century, I think he's telling the truth."

Emma questioned one last time, about the first time she and her son connected. He got it right. It was Henry, Henry in Pan's body.

They made their way back over the line.

"If he's all the way out here, then where's Pan?" Charming spoke out

"Oh my-!" The group turned to look at Wendy, who was already going into deep panic mode. "He's in Henry's body."

"Yes, thank you dearie, I believe we know that" Gold answered

"Yes, but Henry's body is with Regina. And she doesn't now its Pan."

They rushed towards the safest place Regina had, her hideaway. They tried calling, but to no success. Wendy was beside herself, yet years of being in a pretty much constant state of fear had left with calm and collected mask for the world to see.

The group reached the tomb/hideaway entrance, meeting up with Hook, Tinkerbelle and Neal. Gold managed to open the locked doors and the group started to head in.

Wendy caught sight of someone running off in the distance, she knew that mop of hair anywhere; Felix. Wendy grabbed Pan/Henry's arm.

"You make sure our mother's safe." She told him

"Where are you going?"

Wendy drew out drew out her dagger which she always kept close, old habits dies hard. "To get us some leverage"

She slipped away from the adults of the group, completely unnoticed and set off into the woods after Felix. She crept along quietly. Suddenly she felt an arm around her neck; she kicked and thrashed out with her dagger. She heard Felix cry in pain as she cut him. With his free hand he placed a cloth forcefully over her mouth and nose. Then Wendy, for the second time, was knocked unconscious by one of Pan's lost boys.

When she came to, rather more groggily this time, Wendy could hear Felix talking to Henry about a curse. Wendy struggled to get up, making a lot of noise in the process. She was bound to a tree trunk by ropes. A clothe tied around her mouth; she thought to herself _I can't be too far from the others then, or else they'd hear me_.

The boys turned to look at her. Pan as Henry smirked, they was something horrid in seeing Pan's evilness and features in Henry. The boys continued talking turning away from her.

"Well are we missing something?" Felix questioned Henry/Pan.

"Yeah, the heart of the thing I love most." He answered.

"Your son's heart?"

"No, no," Henry/Pan smirked again, "I never loved my son."

"Then is that why you told me to get the Darling girl?"

Henry/Pan walked over to Wendy and stared down at her. Not saying anything. Their eyes locked.

Wendy's heart began to race, and in that moment Wendy truly though that all would be over.

**A/N let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters, plots or lines from the show**

**Hope you all had a good Christmas/ holiday and I wish you all a happy new year**

**Thank you for all those brilliant reviews, really made my day, please keep them coming :)**

**And as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

The moment seemed to last an eternity. She didn't want to die; her life was finally regaining some sense of order and happiness. Wendy began to struggle even more against the ropes that bound her. Henry/Pan crouched down to reach her level. She still wouldn't stop struggling. _If I'm going to die, I'll go fighting_

He reached out and held Wendy's head gently. He pulled out his dagger.

"Sshh. I'm not taking your heart." He whispered, he cut a lock of Wendy's hair, yet she couldn't understand why. He got up and slowly walked back to Felix. Wendy fell back against the tree and tried to slow her racing heart. She was safe, from death at least.

"I don't understand." Felix questioned

"Love is unlimited Felix, it doesn't need to be romantic, it can come from loyalty. You should take this as a compliment" And with that Felix's heart was ripped out, the older boy crumpled to the ground in pain as Henry/Pan crushed it to powder and let it fall into the well.

Wendy was horrified, she'd seen a murder. Despite her grand heroic gestures back in Neverland, she had never killed.

Henry/Pan placed Wendy's lock of hair carefully on the side of the well. He took out a small folded cloth from his pocket. As he unwrapped it Wendy could see another little lock of hair, it was Peter's. He picked up the two locks and held them together. A gold mist circled the two pieces until they formed a single gold thread. Henry/Pan then dropped this into the well.

His back was turned to Wendy, yet she could tell he was pleased with himself. He turned round, stepping over Felix as if he were nothing, and headed for Wendy. He bent down and untied the cloth that was stopping Wendy from speaking. She blurted out the first of her concerns

"Why did you need my hair?" Henry/Pan smirked

"It strengthens the curse, your mother cast it last time, I needed something of her bloodline to strengthen this curse. The curse of the new generation mixed with something from the old." Wendy got the impression that he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"Then why are you in Henry's body?" he began to speak "Yes, yes, some diabolical plan to get to Storybrooke and get what you wanted, I'm not a fool."

"You fell for it." He spoke as if winning a game

"That may be, but you don't need his body anymore."

"Missing my good old handsome face, Miss Darling?" he teased. It felt wrong hearing Pan's words in Henry's innocent voice. Wendy didn't answer; she had no witty retort much to her annoyance. "Fear not, Miss Darling, all will be as planned soon enough" He pulled out his dagger and cut the ropes. He offered his hand to Wendy. "Now can you be trusted to come quietly?"

Wendy, not wanting to hurt Henry nodded once. She ignored Henry/Pan's hand and stood up, following the boy back towards town. Not a way she expected nor was familiar with, then again she had only been in Storybrook for about a week. It took quite some time, Henry/Pan kept leading her along different side roads and alleyways, avoiding all the residents they nearly came across. Wendy could have called out to them for help, yet she wanted to ensure Henry's body was safe from harm. Henry/Pan led her to the Clock tower, towards the library.

"Why are we going here?" she asked

"Nice central location. All part of the grand plan" He pulled her gently into the library. It had gotten quite light by then.

"I think I'm entitled to know at least part of this _brilliant plan_" Wendy commented defiantly.

He smirked in response "Yes, but you have an uncanny ability for slipping away, so forgive me if I don't wish-" Henry/Pan stopped abruptly. He was thrown back against a large bookshelf. He tried to fight his eyes closing. "What's happening?!" he shouted out

"At a guess, Henry's reclaiming his body" Wendy replied triumphantly. Henry's body slumped to the ground. Lifeless. Wendy rushed to him, she felt for a pulse. _Alive_.

Henry sat up. He looked around confused.

"Henry?" Wendy asked cautiously "Are you you? Or are you-"

"Pan." He answered, Wendy couldn't hide the fear from her face. Henry chuckled "I'm sorry, it's me."

"Henry!" She shouted somewhere between anger and relief. _Honestly_, Wendy thought, _just as bad, playing tricks like Bael used to, and at such a time._ "Is it really the time or place for-"

"You forget, we're still kids, we're meant to be able to laugh and joke." _Yes, _she thought, _something that Pan denied both of us_ "They've been worried about you. Mum's going crazy. I thought Pan might have taken you, so we figured we'd swap back as soon as possible, two birds one stone, huh."

"Well at least you're back in order; let's get back to them, Pan's triggered something with the well."

"The curse?!" Henry looked horrified

"A curse of some sort, yes."

"We need the scroll"

"Scroll? What for" they soon found it. In Henry's coat pocket.

"The scroll with the curse on. We can't stop him from casting it now, but I'm hoping there's some way of reversing it. Sssh" he told her

"I'm not saying anything. What can you hear?"

"I thought, maybe…" he ran up to the door and peaked out "It is, they're here" he pushed it open and ran out into the street. Wendy swiftly followed. True to his word, they were there, Henry's family and Wendy's mother. Henry was already being embraced by his mothers.

Wendy ran up to Regina and held onto her tightly, she felt her mother's arms around her.

"I was so worried about you." Wendy told her quietly

"I think that's my line, dear." The two smiled at one another

Henry took out the scroll

"He's got it!" Emma exclaimed "It's up to you now" she passed it to Regina.

She had barely touched it when she fell to the ground.

"Mum!" Wendy exclaimed

"Regina!" they all started calling her, Wendy grabbed onto her hand tightly, panic coursing throughout her.

"Please be alright, please, please don't leave me again." She spoke to her in a very small voice.

Regina started to come to again. She was confused at first. "Emma?" she asked in a small voice.

Emma and Wendy helped her to her feet. "What happened? You Ok?" Emma questioned

Regina's voice took on an altogether more serious tone, "I'm fine, I saw what needed to be done" then she looked meaningfully at Wendy and Henry.

"Mum, are you gonna be ok?" Henry asked, fear was mirrored in both his and Wendy's faces.

"The important thing is that you two will be." Regina placed a hand on each of their shoulders, looking at them both lovingly. _Too seriously, something's wrong_ Wendy thought.

Suddenly the scroll was gone from Regina's hand. "No they won't" an all too familiar voice called out, they spun around to face him. Pan, restored to his wickedness, in his true form was strutting towards them. Emma and Regina pulled their respective children towards them protectively. Pan waved his hand towards them.

They couldn't move, Wendy struggled with all her might. Frozen and powerless, all of them. Pan strolled about in front of them.

"Look at you all, the captive audience, "Pan mocked them" could play with you all like a pack of dolls couldn't I?" he tapped Wendy gently under her chin, "but I think I'll start with these two" Pan had reached Neal and Belle. He continued to tease, eventually deciding to kill Neal before anyone else.

Wendy would have struggled, yet she and the others had an advantage on Pan, they knew that Gold was behind him. Gold pulled Pan from them. The two squared up to one another, Gold regained his shadow and with it a powerful weapon. Wendy and the group watched in horror as Gold stabbed Pan, planning to sacrifice himself in the process.

A black mist formed around the pair, Pan was transformed into an older man. But this wasn't right, it wasn't his form any longer, he seemed almost transparent.

"Surprised Rumple? Or didn't you hear, I truly became a young boy again, this is just the ghost of who I was. Now pull out the dagger, it doesn't have to end like this. We can have our own happy ending"

"Ahh, but I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings." Gold plunged the dagger further. A gold mist surrounded the pair, as it cleared they both were lying on the floor struggled for breath. Pan's freezing spell wore away. Belle and Neal surged forward to Gold.

Wendy couldn't stop herself, she raced to Pan, she grabbed his hand and immediately he was back to his younger self.

"I don't understand." Was all Wendy could manage. Pan smirked, but this time it wasn't nastily.

"You should stop fooling yourself about your feelings." He gasped for breath, both he and Gold were fading away, becoming transparent, "Wendy, I'm sorry that I ne-"

But they were gone. Were gold and pan lay dying there was nothing. No explanation, but magic. Wendy couldn't find an explanation for the multitude of feelings raging in her mind and heart. _Yes, you do, _a little voice told her_, you just can't accept or understand why you love him_. Belle erupted into sobs over her lost love. Wendy rushed over to Neal and hugged him tightly, not forgetting he'd just lost his father, who he'd always spoken of fondly when they both lived in London.

Regina slowly walked up to the scroll that lay where Pan had died. Neal questioned Regina, she didn't answer properly.

"We're here for a reason, love." Hook brought her back to her senses, "Pan?"

"He's dead." She replied coldly, Wendy restrained herself form sobbing

"His curse remains. Can you stop it or should we all start preparing our souls cause mine's going to take some time" Hook sarcastically commented.

"Yes I can stop it" Regina replied quietly.

"Gold said there'd be a price, what's the price?" Emma questioned trying to hurry things up.

"It's not our price, its mine. It's what I felt when I first held the scroll." Reina faced them all once again "I have to say goodbye to the things I love most" she looked to henry and Wendy.

"Henry?" Emma Questioned

"And Wendy?" Neal spoke up, looking down, shocked at his adoptive sister.

"I can never see them again. I have no choice; I have to undo what I started. It'll break the curse, and Stroybrooke would no longer exits, with everyone returning to where they came from. "

"To the enchanted forest?" Emma questioned

"All except Henry, he'll stay here because he was born here."

"Alone?!" Emma exclaimed

"No, you'll go with him"

"But I don't want us to be separated"

"You have to, if I don't pay the price then none of this will work. " Regina looked again to Wendy "But I'll need you to take care of both of them." Emma cast a caring look over to Wendy.

"Emma you have to go." Snow told her daughter.

Wendy ran up to Regina and hugged her tightly once again

Then there was a great deal of movement, all the Storybrook residents congregated at one of the town boundaries. Emma's car was poised and ready for their escape. The large group of family and friends made their goodbyes.

Michael and John promised Regina that they'd look after Wendy.

"Stay near Emma please, I know you'll do your best to keep her safe, but that woman is a different kind of determined." Regina asked them quietly.

"We will." The brothers shook hands with the Queen and climbed into Emma's car.

Regina made her emotional goodbye to Henry, Wendy waited for him to move onto his grandparents. She and Regina walked up to one another. For once, Wendy didn't stop herself from crying, for the first time in over a century she broke down into uncontrollable sobs and tears. Regina hugged her tightly, stroking her hair in a lovingly and motherly way.

"I just -got back to you-we-we haven't had any time together"

"I know, I know" Regina soothed, Wendy looked into her mother's face

"You were everything I imagined and so much more", Regina wouldn't hold back her tears either

"I'm-I am so proud of you." She kissed Wendy's forehead, "I love you, my little Moira"

"I love you too." Wendy buried her head in her shoulders once again.

A loud clap of thunder sounded, much closer than before, "Go on, you need to get in that car."

Wendy pulled away from her mother reluctantly. She climbed into Emma's car that was starting to feel very crowded with all the Darling children already seated.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked her caringly

"Ask me some other time." She squeezed his hand tightly, a familiar gesture from when they were all children that something was wrong and someone needed support. Wendy looked out of the back window. Regina was finishing talking with Emma.

The curse cloud was moving swiftly towards them, Emma and Henry raced towards the car. They all started moving away as the newly coloured cloud engulfed the town. Wendy continued looking out the rear window catching the last glimpses that she could of her mother. And as she watched she remembered where they were going.

She remembered that they were going to New York, her brothers and the girl they'd all grown up with at the orphanage, Emma and her son Henry. They were moving back from Maine to New York. A new start in a new city, their own little family.

_One Year later…_

8:15 am, everyday Emma would go into morning mode. Full speed ahead. Wendy and Henry had their chores; Henry on plant duty and Wendy on table setting duty. Emma cooked up the breakfast.

Michael and John rushed past the table, they grabbed a slice of toast, John grabbed an apple. They kissed their sister on the head on their way out.

"Late again?" she called after them as they headed to the door.

"Oh never, little sister." Michael called back

"Bye." John shouted out as the door shut.

"Big day?" Emma asked Wendy

"Nothing much, just work at the library, they're letting me work with the really old books and manuscripts, you know, medieval ones and stuff, from Germany."

"Very nice, what about you, kid"

"Got a math test, very exciting." Henry told her

The door was knocked, not normally it was almost frantic.

"We expecting anyone?" Henry asked.

"No." They knocked again "You two wait here." Emma told them.

Wendy listened out. Emma came back a few moments later. She looked worried as she came back to them.

"Who was that?" Henry asked

"No idea, someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on, let's eat."

Wendy thought the other voice she heard sounded familiar.

"I've got to go, I'll be late. I'll see you later." Wendy grabbed her bag and coat

"Be careful out there, Wendy." Emma called after her.

Wendy rushed down the corridor; she turned the corner for the stairs and crashed into a tall, dark and handsome man. He was entirely clothed in black fabrics and leather, with a Hook in place of one of his hands. She backed away slightly.

"Don't be scarred, Wendy, I'm-"

"Well I hope you've got a plan B, captain, because whatever you said to Emma didn't work."

"Wendy? Do you re-"

"Yes. I remember everything"

**A/N Let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters, plots or lines from the show**

**Thanks for continuing to read and review this story, I knwo I say it a lot but it does make me smile, so pretty please keep it up :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think :)**

Wendy rushed along to the New York library, she needed somewhere quiet and out of the way. Hook was drawing a little bit too much attention, fair enough it was New York, but still, his outfit wasn't the traditional Captain James Hook costume. Yes, Wendy had researched the book and all the consequent adaptions of the Peter Pan story. She was curious, somehow some man, this J.M Barrie had told the story of her time in Neverland, well more or less. A little bit more romantic and adventurous, and bizarrely, with Pan as the hero. _He's never done a heroic thing in his whole life…did, he never did…_

Wendy was desperate to know what had happened to the others back in Storybrooke, especially Regina. The hallway of their apartment block wasn't the best of locations to be discussing fairy-tale characters as if they were real, people would think them mad.

Wendy got into the library; she pulled Hook along a narrow corridor and into a small room. It was packed with very old editions of books, with some extremely old texts in protective cases, with clothes beside them so as not to damage them. Hook looked around rather taken in by the little room.

"So this is what's been keeping you busy then." He commented, examining the shelves and stacks of books

"Yes, its work experience, I put off college, I was hoping someone would come back for all of us."

"Sharp as ever, Miss Darling"

"Hook." She said impatiently "Are you going to tell me what's happened? You seemed quite urgent earlier."

He turned around to face her, this time his face conveyed a more serious manner.

"Are you going to tell me how you remember?"

"I don't know how." Wendy started talking rapidly; she wanted all the cards on the table, she felt that time was of the essence. "I didn't even know I was meant to forget, none of us have, well…except Emma."

Hook looked at her stunned by this revelation "What do you mean?"

"John, Michael, Henry and I, we all remember everything, all that occurred in Neverland, and all that occurred in Storybrooke. Well, more or less, the stuff in Storybrooke's a bit hazy. But why should we have forgotten? What's happened to everyone, to my mother? I've given you my answers, Hook."

Hook looked at her earnest little face, after everything she's been through she still looked like the poor little lost girl who he'd rescued from drowning all those years ago. Being ungifted with subtlety, Hook blurted out his much rehearsed line intended for Emma.

"The Charming's, Regina, everyone, they're all in danger. We've got new enemies in the enchanted forest"

Wendy restrained herself from going into panic mode; she needed to know as much as she could as soon as she could "What sort of danger? Who are we up against?"

"She calls herself the great With of Oz"

Wendy frowned, that name seemed familiar to her. Her work experience at the library had put her amongst the classic texts, one of which had been "The Wizard of Oz".

"She wouldn't happen to be green would she?" Wendy questioned warily

"Yes…But how di-"

"It seems some people in this world know quite a lot about all of us from the enchanted forest."

"What do you mean?" It was Hook's turn to frown

Wendy dug out that book from one of the piles; she placed on the gloves and showed him the Grimm's collection of fairy tales.

"I can't read that. Look, Wendy, there isn't time-"

"I know, it's in German." She interrupted him, desperate to tell him what she had discovered "But look it's got all the people from back in storybrooke, admittedly with some major differences and in places their ideas are little more bizarre. But there's more." She placed the book down carefully and throw Hook her much read copy of Peter Pan. He started to flick through it, scanning a few passages.

"This is ridiculous, that's not how it happened." He placed the book on the table "I still don't even understand how all of you can remember but Emma can't"

"I don't know, the only thing I've managed to figure out is that we remember because we were tied to Neverland, not Storybrooke. But the thing that confuses me is shouldn't Emma be able to remember too if that's the reason?"

"Hmm." Hook mumbled lost in thought, pacing around the little room "Regina told us that we should all have forgotten because Storybrooke was destroyed. But it's strange it's like, all that occurred there did happened, but at the same time it didn't" He turned back to face her again

"That makes no sense, Hook."

"Some things have remained, our memories back there, we remember everything that happened. But some things that happened in Storybrooke have reversed."

Wendy looked at him expectantly "Like what?"

"People who died aren't exactly staying dead."

"All of them?"

"Well, we've got Gold back."

Wendy turned from him, trying to hide the hurt in her face, obviously Pan hadn't made it or else he would have said. She could hear Hook pacing again, thinking most probably.

"You said you all remember because of Neverland." She turned back to him "Then _why _didn't Emma-"

"Recognise you? I don't know I tried bringing up Neverland and Storybrooke; we all have in our own way. But nothing, she really doesn't remember. So what's our next move, catching up and talking out everything is great to hear but we need to do something."

Hook nodded and headed for the door "Where are you going?"

"Stay here" he called back to her," I'll make Emma remember."

Wendy ran out into the corridor after him, "But Hook!" He was already down the other end by the exit. Wendy was confused she had so many questions. Who was the Wicked Witch? What did she want in the Enchanted forest? As far as Wendy had discovered in all her readings of adventures, Oz was a different land to the Enchanted forest, as was Middle Earth and Narnia.

She wanted to race out after Hook, she wanted to make Emma remember. Yet part of her knew it would be useless. She had tried repeatedly throughout the year. For some reason Emma couldn't remember Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest or Neverland. But the rest of them could, strangely for them they also remembered their lives with Emma. Where they had all lived in the same orphanage at some point, Emma had left and lived a hard life; she had Henry and met Michal and John again. None of them had much money so they all decided to live together to help raise the Darling brother's "little" Sister, Wendy, and the newly born henry. And that had been their lives apart from a short visit to Maine, which none of them could quite remember why they had taken. Well, Emma couldn't.

It made Wendy's mind rush. Two realities where crammed within her head. She picked up her copy of Peter Pan that Hook had dropped. She sat down at the little table, starring at the book.

"Why did you have to be so stupid?" she whispered "Why did you have to cast that stupid curse and separate all of us? Why did you have to get yourself killed?" She put her head down on the table and tried not to cry.

She didn't realise that she was falling asleep.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; the person leaned down and whispered into her ear. A familiar voice, yet free from the malic usually hidden in it.

Pan softly spoke "Wendy. Wendy, I'm not dead"

Wendy jolted back awake, she looked around confused, she raced back out into the corridor once again. No one was there. The clock on the wall struck 6pm. _I've slept all day?! But how-!?_

She made her way back into her little work room. _Whenever strange things begin to happen that's when the characters get back or go to their magical worlds, that's what happens in the books,_ she thought to herself, _I've got to get back to the rest of them. _

Wendy's phone ringing brought her back to reality. She'd never liked that annoying little thing; it was always making some odd little jingle. In her day, phones stayed on the wall, and didn't have internet connection and blue teeth. It was Emma.

"Wendy, I need you to stay at the library, I'm picking you up, you're not safe on your own." She sounded panicked; she could hear Emma breathing heavy as if she was rushing.

"Is the witch here?" Wendy asked worried, Hook had got her to remember after al.

"What?"

"Hook said the-"

"Is he there?! Wendy get away from him he's some poor delusional man, we're not safe, just-"

"No, Emma, he's not here." Wendy's heart sank; she had so hoped that Hook had succeeded where she had failed.

It didn't take Emma long to get to the library. She burst into Wendy's little room. Wendy had been right; she could still see the panic on Emma's face.

"Grab your stuff, big kid." Emma told her, gesturing her arm for Wendy to come. Wendy did as she was told; she grabbed her bag and went for the door as Emma placed her arm protectively around her.

"What's wrong?" Emma speed Wendy along the corridor hurriedly

"That crazy guy, Crook? Hook? Whatever, he approached me again. I managed to get away but I'm not letting you kids out of my sight." They left the building and raced along to Emma's tiny yellow car.

"He's not dangerous Emma, he-"

"How would you know?" Realisation dawned on Emma's face; she was too panicked to register what Wendy had said earlier. "Wendy. Did he come near you? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I mean, yes he saw me, but no he didn't hurt me, he wouldn-"

"Get in the car."

"Emma, you've got to listen to me. You're family's in danger, we've got to get ba-"

Emma interrupted her, a much more serious look in her eyes "No, big kid, you listen to me. My family is here with you, Henry and your brothers. Now do as I tell you and get in the car."

Wendy knew that tone of voice meant, you do exactly as you're told. Wendy reluctantly climbed in. Henry was sitting in the back seat. Wendy turned round to face him.

"Did you see him?"  
"Yeah but I didn't get to talk to him. What's wrong?"

Wendy spoke quickly Emma, was already getting in to the car "They're in danger." Henry's eyes widened as Emma started up the car. Wendy waited a few moments before approaching the subject again.

"Emma?"

"I'm sorry I was tough on you."

"That's ok. Do you remember our trip to Maine?"

"What? Err, yeah, last year right."

Wendy peered back at Henry; he chimed in "Why did we go?"

"Erm…just a family trip, kid."

"Do you remember what happened?" Henry asked again.

"Erm…yeah, we…erm" they could see Emma struggling

"It's true, all that I told you before, you just can't remember Storybrooke!" Wendy couldn't stop herself from blurting out

"Oh, Wendy, not this again!" Emma began, "You've got to get over this, stories aren't re-"

"Yes they are!" Wendy couldn't stop herself form raising her voice in frustration. She needed to make Emma listen, to realise the truth. Regina was in danger somewhere and there was precious little Wendy could do to help her in new York " It's all real and I just wish for once in your life you'd believe without making it so difficult for everyone around you."

Wendy suddenly thought,_ My magic has never worked here, but if Hook managed to get back to this world maybe, don't know, just maybe it might…_

"Wendy, this is getting-" Emma stopped, the car halted violently, causing the car behind to beep their horns angrily. But didn't hit the brakes. "What the hell?!"

"It was me." Wendy said quietly, earnestly looking into Emma's face, willing her to believe. Emma was about to speak, but Wendy cut her off. "Just look, please." Wendy raised the palm of her hand up, she concentrated hard, as she created a small ball of glowing light. Emma stared disbelievingly.

"How did you do that, is that some flashlight?"

Wendy sighed, she sent the light out into the street. It hit one of the streetlamps causing the bulb to explode in gold dust. There was no denying that magic wasn't real now. Wendy triumphantly turned back to Emma.

Emma just stared at her completely shocked. Her phone started ringing. She spoke into the receiver, she sounded shell shocked, Henry and Wendy smiled to one another. They thought they had succeeded. Emma hung up and started up the car again.

"Right. I'm not saying that everything your saying is true." Emma began "But, whatever you just did…I mean" she laughed nervously "Well, if you all think it's true and you've got evidence, I'll do as you say Wendy, I'll try and believe."

"Mum, where are we going?" Henry chirped up again, he had noticed the car's change of direction

"Police station. It seems our mutual friend needs some help with getting bailed out."

It didn't take long to get over there. Emma headed in; she still looked like she couldn't entirely process what was happening.

Henry and Wendy waited behind in the car.

"How do you think she's handling it?" Wendy asked him

"She'll get through it, she still doesn't remember, not yet anyway. Anyhow, why didn't you use your magic before?"

"It never worked before. It's strange, just like a fairy-tale." Wendy laughed, "The fairy-tale of new York!"

"Hilarious." Henry commented "What danger are they in?" Wendy was suddenly pulled back to their reality.

"Some wicked witch. I've got to get my brothers." Wendy pulled out her phone, she quickly found John's ID. Her brother answered.

"Where are you all, the apartment was in darkness when we got back?" he sounded worried

"Operation cobra mark two, boys. We'll be heading back from the station towards the apartment if you could get everything ready."

Wendy and Henry weren't left waiting long; Emma came down the station steps with Hook struggling to keep up with her. They both climbed into the car.

"Well done, Miss Darling." Hook smiled at her.

"How on earth did you get arrested?" She asked him

"Might have had a little disagreement with one or two of the officers." He stated in his cheeky fashion.

"Right. I'm not gonna pretend like I have a clue what's going on, because I don't, but what's the plan from here, Hook?" Emma tried to speak calmly and rationally.

"Well, Swan nice to see you back in good form. We'll be heading out to Storybrooke."

"Now?"

"We've wasted enough time."

"But Mike and John. They don-" Emma began, Wendy soon reassured her.

"I called them, they'll be in John's car, and if we go by the way of the apartment we can get them to follow us."

"But our stuff." Emma began again, this time Henry reassured her

"The guys packed that too, we've been waiting for our change to get back to Storybrooke, mum."

Emma could see that there was no way to put it off any longer.

"All right time, let's head off…to this Crazy land you're all so keen on"

They had been driving for quite some time when Wendy fell asleep again.

She was standing in a strange large room; it seemed to belong to a tower of some great castle. The walls were made of some dark, old stone. She walked around the room quickly but could see no way out.

"Wendy." She heard his voice again; she spun around to face him.

And there he was. Young, like her, but something about him wasn't quite so evil; there was something in his eyes, something in the way he looked at her. He wasn't entirely evil anymore; in fact part of him was good.

"I'm not dead." Wendy ran up to him, she touched his face. He was real, she could feel him. This couldn't be a dream.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm bringing you back to me, Pan never fails."

Wendy jolted back awake. The wind was picking up. Emma and Hook were talking quickly and in raised voices to one another. Wendy looked out of the car window. She could see John's car ahead of them. But something else was in the darkness that seemed to glow green.

A tornado.

It picked up John and Michael's car like it was weightless. Before Wendy could even scream out to them, the little yellow car was picked up by the same thing. They were all spun round and round. They were lifted higher and higher.

Until both cars came crashing down powerfully onto green open fields. Both engines, were broken, both severely damaged. The occupants of Emma's car were dazed and slightly injured.

"Get out the car." Emma managed in a croaky voice "We've got to get out the car"

They all raced out, Wendy's brother's had already done so. Thankfully neither engine exploded. They all struggled to get their breath as they slowly became aware of their new surroundings. Wendy looked around too, she didn't recognise this strange land. When a thought dawned on her _We did it, I'm back near my mother, I'm back near P-…_

"Where the hell are we?" Emma asked

"The enchanted forest, Swan." Hook answered "We're back."

**A/N This was quite a hard chapter to write, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
